1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile cruise control systems and, more particularly, to an automobile cruise control parameter recording apparatus used to record prior settings as an aid in contesting speeding tickets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, several attempts have been made to give motor vehicle operators the ability to register or record vehicle speed settings as an aid in contesting speeding violations given by law enforcement officers. These attempts have ranged from simple chart recorders to complex electro/mechanical systems using speed sensing input means, computer control systems, radio communication links and the like. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,623,925 Michael Swenson, et al. Apr. 29, 1997 5,442,188 Michael Brimbal, et al. Aug. 15, 1995 5,396,426 Katsuhiko Hibino, et al. Mar. 7, 1995 4,853,850 James Krass, et al. Aug. 1, 1989 4,602,127 James Neely, et al. Jul. 22, 1986 4,132,284 Jerry Tomecek Jan. 2, 1979 3,713,170 Harry Kaufman Jan. 23, 1973 3,476,204 Lloyd Westby, et al. Nov. 4, 1969 3,459,052 Richard Bemmann Aug. 5, 1969 3,204,734 Gerald McMaken Sept. 7, 1965 ______________________________________
The previous art consists of several devices in which the user is able to set the speed of a motor vehicle at a predetermined value or is aided in the recording of operational parameters. These devices, however, have one or more of the following problems.
First, the devices can be complex, and therefore, expensive to manufacture. The public is less likely to purchase an expensive automobile cruise control parameter recording apparatus.
Second, the use of such devices generally requires substantial equipment or modifications to the motor vehicle and are thus not cost effective.
Third, the uses of such devices are susceptible to tampering and thus may not be admissible as evidence during courtroom proceedings.
Fourth, many of the previous devices utilize mechanical components which are more prone to calibration errors than their electronic counterparts.
Fifth, most of the previous devices are limited to controlling the speed of a motor vehicle only and provide no provisions for recording the parameters of said speed settings.
Sixth, some of the previous devices provide for the recording of operational parameters but do not address the requirements of recording the operating parameters of a motor vehicle cruise control system in a manner that may be admissible as evidence in courtroom proceedings.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that allows for an automobile cruise control parameter recording apparatus.